<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Felicity Lemon's Round Tripped Birthday Present by MistyBeethoven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105497">Miss Felicity Lemon's Round Tripped Birthday Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven'>MistyBeethoven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Captains, F/M, Lap Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Newspapers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Secretaries, Spanking, Train Sex, Trains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On her birthday, Miss Felicity Lemon finds herself heading up to Bristol to meet with Hercule Poirot in the company of the dashing Captain Arthur Hastings. However, after a shaky journey, the little secretary discovers that the good Captain has a gift for her as well.</p><p>One inside of his trousers.</p><p>Naughty birthday fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Hastings &amp; Felicity Lemon &amp; Hercule Poirot, Arthur Hastings/Felicity Lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss Felicity Lemon's Round Tripped Birthday Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a bit of nonsense to celebrate the birthday of Pauline Moran, the actress whom perfectly portrayed Miss Felicity Lemon. I realized I did one for Hugh Fraser, Captain Arthur Hastings, so this only made sense.</p><p>About the only sense it probably will make in regards to facts, figures and such...You see, this follows no real knowledge of train stations etc... especially during the early 20th century. But I hope that won't impede your enjoyment! Just sit back and enjoy the ride! :D &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miss Lemon sat on the bench outside of the train station's boarding area with two tickets in her hand: one to get to Bristol and one to get back. They had been a gift from her employer and she held them tightly in her gloved hand. She was dressed in her pale, pink suit and was waiting for Hercule Poirot, world renowned detective, to show up at last and take her away from London for the day. It was her birthday, after all, and she had been informed by her boss, the previous day, that he was taking her to Bristol with Captain Hastings to celebrate in grand seaside style. It was getting close to departure time and she was almost as excited as she was getting impatient until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, she was surprised when she saw the handsome, thin face of Captain Arthur Hastings staring down at her instead of the round, attractive one of Poirot.</p><p>"Sorry," he apologized. "Poirot sent me ahead to let you know that he was detained for a bit. We're to go on ahead to Bristol without him."</p><p>"Oh," she remarked.</p><p>"Is that all right?" Arthur asked, sensing her disappointment.</p><p>"Fine," she replied, grabbing her purse. "Let's get onboard, shall we? Don't want to be left standing here," she further commented as she hurried ahead to board the train.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Sitting in their lone compartment, the one she had been meant to share with Poirot, Miss Lemon tried to avoid looking at Arthur Hastings, as he sat reading the newspaper. He really was quite incorrigible and had a way of spoiling all her little plans. There she had been fantasising  about a trip to Bristol with the famous Belgian detective, only to be stuck having to travel with his friend! It was most deplorable. She pursed her lips tensely, making them into a thin, straight red line, as she stared out the window at the passing scenery.</p><p>Captain Hastings made nice scenery too, she thought ruefully, another reason why she hated traveling alone with him.</p><p>When she had first gone to work for Poirot, she had preferred the debonair Captain to his detective friend until she had witnessed Arthur Hastings fancying every woman whom had strolled into the office. Everyone except for her, that was. Then she had finally come to her senses and foregone that fanciful daydream. Having to be in his company, however, all the way to Bristol was, so far, a very unpleasant surprise on her birthday.</p><p>She sat in her seat, trying to avoid looking at him, when the train glided on to a part of the tracks which must have been poorly maintained. The car began to shake violently and before the small, efficient secretary knew it, she was thrown head first out of her seat and right on to Captain Hastings. Well her face did anyway. One minute she was staring out the window at some passing hills, grumbling to herself in private, and the next her head was between the Captain's legs and staring straight at the hill featured in his own lap. She felt the blood all rushing to her ivory cheeked face as she took note of the bulge in his dark gray pair of trousers and felt the heat from her cheeks rush right between her own legs. Hastings put his paper aside and stared at her in shock.</p><p>"Miss Lemon! Well, I say!" he remarked.</p><p>"S-sorry," she mumbled as she tried to get off her knees only to find her travelling companion pulling her on to his lap.</p><p>"Why be?" he said, holding her around her slender waist while he placed her so she was straddling his knees. "I always knew there was a minx in you!"</p><p>"Captain Hastings!" she exclaimed, struggling as he held her closer to him and she felt the bulge, which had garnered her attention only moments before, growing beneath her like a souffle rising in the oven.</p><p>A really <em>hard</em> souffle.</p><p>"All of that reserve and prim and proper ettiquette!" Arthur cried. "It had to be an act! Still you fooled me enough to make me hold off from pursuing you! Even though it damn well broke my heart!"</p><p>"I broke your heart?" Miss Lemon asked, having felt all along that it was the other way around.</p><p>"Yes," the man nodded sadly. "I thought you fancied Poirot instead."</p><p>Seeing how sad the Captain's blue eyes had become, the woman took hold of his angular, long face and cradled it. "Maybe but only because you were looking at all of those other women!"</p><p>"Of course, I was!" Arthur admitted. "To make you jealous, silly girl. All the books say that's the best way to get a woman to fancy you."</p><p>The secretary rolled her eyes. "Don't believe everything you read," she scolded. "That's the reason why there are so few happy endings in the world!"</p><p>Felicity Lemon felt the Captain's hands slinking around lascivously to her rather large back side and then as they petted it with unabashed lust. "I'm very happy with your ending, Felicity," he commented.</p><p>"Arthur!"</p><p>Her cry only moved him on to hike up her skirt more and carress her round bum cheeks lustily. His fingers dipped into the crevice between them to explore, though her underwear was keeping her from feeling his fingetip fully against her lining. The little woman squirmed on his lap, still feeling the monster hidden in his trousers coming to life the more he explored her bottom.</p><p>She let out a moan and Arthur retracted both hands from off her ass in order to pull her to him forcefully. His lips were close to her ear and she heard each word clearly as he asked, "You liked that, didn't you, Felicity?"</p><p>Nodding, the woman grinded herself a little against the angry cock beneath her, trying to impress upon him how much she had. Suddenly, Arthur Hastings reached once more to her backside, where he ripped her underwear clean off. It filled the car with a loud tearing sound but not one that could match the sound of the Captain's hand spanking her now bare bum.</p><p>"CAPTAIN HASTINGS!" she cried, feeling his slap tingling the flesh on her bottom.</p><p>"It's your birthday!" Arthur stated, deceptively innocent. "It's only customary to spank you."</p><p>"Do it again!" she cooed.</p><p>Once again a loud slap of palm hitting ass was heard and Felicity found herself delighting in another case of tinglies which ran straight to her front end also and that small bud she wasn't supposed to pay any attention to.</p><p>"Oh please again!" she said, bouncing up and down, teasing Hastings' increasingly impatient erection.</p><p>The more the man spanked her the more she fancied it and the more he seemed to become aroused until she noticed how his face was getting a pained look. "Whatever's the matter?" she asked him.</p><p>"You're making me awfully hard, Felicity, darling," he stated in a tone most matter of fact. "All that movement on my penis. I'm afraid I'm about to unleash soon all over my pants. And I didn't bring a second pair with me!"</p><p>She slapped his chest with her gloved hand. "Well, I didn't bring another set of knickers either. Serves you right!"</p><p>Arthur pouted and Felicity could hardly stand it. His little mouth looked so cute, all small and downturned. "You're just going to have to place it somewhere to catch it all!" she suggested while unzipping his fly. Hungrily the little woman pulled the member out from the cotton boxers and marvelled at its plump size and long, red length. She started to run her hands along its shaft, admiring its beauty and the veins she saw pumping the blood to keep it stiff.</p><p>"Felicity!" Arthur cried reminding her of the imminent danger to his trousers.</p><p>The always dependable secretary quickly rose her buttocks from off of Arthur Hastings' knees and positioned herself over the upraised penis, throbbing and twitching like the snakes she had read about popping out of baskets in India while the Swami played their flutes. The hole between her legs wanted to swallow the nasty, smooth and veined serpent and she would not deny it the pleasure on this her Birthday. Sliding her body down on Arthur's swollen penis, Miss Lemon's eyes wanted to roll back inside of her head at how good it felt! Her walls bumped against the cock on its journey downward and the monstrous organ's opposing journey upwards.</p><p>"Oh!" she cried, feeling her tunnel clenching the pulsating length invading her in welcome. Luckily the man had already made her quite wet or she doubted the journey would have been quite so pleasant as it entered her.</p><p>"That's much better," Arthur commented. "I can feel you all moist and warm against me. Can you feel me all hard and hot against you?"</p><p>"Yes," she cried, wriggling on his crotch. "Now finish giving me my birthday spanks, Arthur Hastings!"</p><p>With a wickedly, wide grin, Poirot's best friend started to spank the little secretary harboring his penis in the lovely space between her pale, milky thighs. His hand repeatedly meeting the similar flesh on her buttocks, the woman began to bounce up and down, delightfully moving her tunnel along his erection and rubbing his balls as well with her bare rounded bottom.</p><p>"Felicity, you naughty girl!" he stated. "I feel like what a horse must at the Derby Stakes!"</p><p>"Be quiet and spank me some more!" she ordered, still stimulating the penis which was dribbling safely away in her tight confines. She pictured the Captain's cock suddenly like a well oiled, large and smooth speeding train, having burst through a barricade and now riding her rails at full velocity, making her quake from its power.</p><p>Between all the spanking and rubbing, both of Poirot's two favorite people in the world found themselves being pushed to their respectively violent climaxes. Arthur reached his first, suprisingly, no longer able to deny the coaxing of his lover's vagina. It made him give the buttocks a rather good slap which sent her towards her own release. Felicity was crying out as Arthur pleaded with his Maker for mercy, his cock unleashing a torrent of cum inside of the woman istead of on his pants.</p><p>"Oh Arthur, Arthur, I love you!" she cried out.</p><p>"And I you, Felicity," Hastings moaned in return.</p><p>All spent, Felicity carefully slid off from the now very wet dick and used one of her gloves to wipe it clean, using its mate to wipe between her own legs, where the Captain's seed was running down her thigh.</p><p>"I can get used to traveling like that, I daresay," Arthur Hastings said happily.</p><p>"Look we're here," the woman said somewhat sadly.</p><p>Hastings and Lemon departed from the train only to find a familiar face waiting for them on the platform.</p><p>"Miss Lemon!" Hercule Poirot greeted, kissing his secretary on both cheeks. "You are suprised to see me, <em>non</em>?"</p><p>"Why, y-yes," Felicity Lemon stammered. "How ever did you make it here before us?"</p><p>Hercule's dark eyes twinkled. "That is a mystery, I shall never divulge. Now I have your other birthday present waiting for you at the hotel. Hastings, have you given Miss Lemon yours?"</p><p>"Yes," Arthur said. "I rather say, I have. Back on board the train."</p><p>Felicity looked up at him and felt her heart twittering like a bird. She could almost feel his gift still inside of her and pictured what it had set free within coating her womb. Grabbing Arthur Hastings' hand, the woman started to back up. The tall, lean man took a second or two to figure out what she was up to and then hastily followed suit.</p><p>"Actually, I think I left it there too. Better go back and get it!" she exclaimed and ran towards the train which was heading in the opposite direction away from Bristol and back towards London.</p><p>"But Miss Lemon!" Hercule Poirot cried out. "That is not the train you arrived on!"</p><p>"Yes," Felicity said, on the step which led to the other train. "But Arthur didn't bring another pair of pants and it would be best to go get one too. Then we'll need to take another train to come back. My! Three gifts in one day! I'm a very lucky birthday girl!" she said with a naughty smile as she disappeared into the train car.</p><p>Arthur Hastings, whom was standing close behind her, gave his confused friend a little wave before climbing onboard the train, surely up for the challenge of giving Miss Lemon all the gifts she wanted.</p><p>Even on her unbirthdays too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>